Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to events, and more particularly to automated comparison of a ticket with possible ticket substitution alternatives and recommendation of ticket substitution alternatives.
Related Art
Tickets for live entertainment events may be purchased using online and/or mobile payment systems, for example with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Online marketplaces such as, for example, those provided by StubHub, a subsidiary of EBay Inc. of San Jose, Calif., may provide services for buyers and sellers of tickets for such live entertainment events, and payment provider systems may enable users to buy and/or sell those tickets to other users.
At times, a seller of a ticket cannot or will not fulfill an order for a ticket made by a buyer. Where the buyer purchased the ticket through an online marketplace, the online marketplace often bears the burden of helping identify what ticket may qualify as a substitute ticket instead of providing a refund to the buyer. Currently, this requires a customer service representative of the online marketplace to manually review where the cancelled ticket was located, manually compare that with a seat map of the venue for the event, and manually identify possible alternatives for a substitute ticket that the customer service representative then presents to the ticket buyer. This often involves a fair amount of subjective judgment by the customer service representative, which introduces sometimes significantly different customer service experiences for different ticket buyers as well as requires a significant amount of time and resources to provide.
Thus, there is a need for an automated ticket comparison and substitution recommendation system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.